


Impossible

by ElderDragon_93



Series: KHR V-Day Mini Event [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsuna Should Stop Letting His Friends Talk Him Into Getting Drunk, Wingfic, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: Tsuna woke up to light stabbing his eyes, construction work going on in his head, and his mouth tasting of death. Why did he keep letting his friends talk him into going drinking with them… Oh yeah. Because he was a pushover.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Just dealing with shitty internet connections and my brain refusing to work with me.
> 
> But uh yeah, here's a mini fic for the V-Day Rarepair Event. I might come back to it later to expand on the story but for right now here have some fluff.

Tsuna woke up to light stabbing his eyes, construction work going on in his head, and his mouth tasting of death. Why did he keep letting his friends talk him into going drinking with them… Oh yeah. Because he was a pushover. Something fluttered at his stomach. He looked down and saw a hand draped over his side. A hand with a diamond ring on the ring finger. A diamond ring that matched the one on his own hand- “HIE!!!!!!”

His shriek must have woken up his bed partner because they started shuffling around. Tsuna froze, not really wanting to acknowledge the situation he found himself in.

“Morning.”, his bed partner mumbled, in a very familiar voice. Tsuna quickly flipped over to see Shōichi rubbing the sleep from his eyes, immense relief flooding his system at the sight.  _ Thank fuck it wasn't one of the Crazies. _

“Some party last night, huh.”, Tsuna said lifting up his left hand to illustrate his point. Shōichi blinked a couple of times before the wedding bands on both their hands registered in his mind. His face lit up in a violent blush as he squeaked out what could be considered an affirmative.

Tsuna laughed as Shōichi tried to burrow under him in an attempt to hide his face and he definitely didn’t mind being married if he got to wake up to this every morning. He was distracted from Shō-chan’s antics by a weird fluttering in the blankets covering his back. He lifted the blanket out of curiosity, and what he saw made his mind stall. In the few moments it took for his brain to reboot, Shōichi had frozen, looking up at him in apprehension.

“Shō-chan, are those wings?”, Tsuna asked in a deadpan. Shō-chan nodded, said wings fluttering nervously. Tsuna sighed and dropped down to lay flat on the bed, pulling Shō-chan into a hug that the red-head desperately needed. “I'd say that's impossible, but I live in a world where magical rainbow fire exists and adults can be Cursed to look like babies.”  _ Thank fuck that won't be necessary anymore. _ “Hell, you're not even the only one in our group with wings.” Although Shō-chan's wings looked more like an insect's wings than Byakuran's bird wings. ( _ Tsuna was not bringing Angels and the Fae into this until he could not possibly deny it. _ )

“So you don't mind?”, Shō-chan asked in a small voice. In response, Tsuna cupped his face and dragged him into a deep kiss. When he pulled away Shō-chan was bright red.

“No, I don't mind.” Shō-chan tried to burrow into his chest, and yeah, Tsuna definitely could get used to this, wings and all.


End file.
